Dear Peter
by NineNorth
Summary: Tris asked Four not to report the assault on her but he can't just do nothing. He has to protect Tris from Peter. One shot.


**I was so excited to publish my first FanFic that I left out some crucial stuff... Like saying this is my first attempt and that I would appreciate any constructive criticism. I also used the dialogue from the book to make it seem more authentic.**

 **It is not a dramatic chapter to shake things up - it is just a little insight into who I believe Four is. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own it or the characters... Bummer... :)**

I wake and watch Tris as she lies sleeping on my bed, her face badly bruised from the attack. My hands automatically ball into fists as I sit up. I want to punch a hole in the wall, and I would, but I don't want to wake her. She needs to rest now. And to feel safe.

I am so relieved that I got to her in time. I shudder at the thought of what those cowards could have done to her. Somehow I don't think I will fall asleep again tonight. I breathe out slowly, trying to expel some anger.

How do I just let this matter go? I doubt that Al or Drew would ever try anything like that again but I am not sure about Peter. I cannot, _will not_ , let him think that he can hurt someone like that and get away with it. I don't think Tris would appreciate it if I step in to handle the matter but how is this different from her trying to help Al by standing in front of my knives. Sometimes we have to help others, not because of who they are but because of who we are.

I force myself to calm down so that I can think clearly. Whatever it is that I decide on doing, it must be under the radar and Tris must never know about it. I start pacing, hoping that the movement will get my brain juices flowing.

Peter must also never find out. He will probably end up using it to his advantage if he found out I am after him. He might challenge the scores or even his ranking.

 _Urgh_. How do I get him to leave Tris alone?

Maybe Peter will get the message when he finds out that Drew was beaten to the point where he lost consciousness. But from what I have seen, I doubt it. Peter will probably think that Drew deserved it for not being able to get away quick enough. Or for not fighting back hard enough.

Then a plan starts forming in my head. I put a jacket on and get ready to leave. Zeke is not going to like me for this.

 **P/B**

"Man, you know I need my beauty sleep! This better be important, Four," Zeke says as he pulls a hoodie over his head. Part of him is still fast asleep as can be witnessed by his walking. Only he doesn't stop voicing how unhappy he is with me waking him at this hour. He carries on and on about how my offer of a month's share of Dauntless cake is hardly worth the sacrifice he is making. I try to listen to his ramblings but I am more focussed on finding a spot where I can talk to him in private. I find an empty private training room and push him inside.

"Four-"

"Tris was attacked tonight," I interrupt Zeke. "I need your help to make sure that it will never happen again." I try to harden my face so that my feelings don't show. "It was the same guy who vandalised her bed and stuck the knife in Edward's eye. Initiates need to realise that we will not accept brutality like that on any level." I hope Zeke buys my reasoning but somehow I think he sees through me. Somehow he _knows_.

"Peter? What did he do to her?"

"There were three of them. They put a bag over her head, assaulted her and dangled her over the chasm. I'm not worried about the other two. It's just Peter who needs to be taught a lesson."

Silence. "Assaulted her? You mean …?" Zeke's voice falters.

"No", I say quickly. "But who knows what would have happened if I hadn't intervened. They did leave a lot of bruises though."

"What do you need me to do? Round up a couple of guys? Make sure that Peter won't even be able to look at another person? Ever."

"No. I don't want to result to his tactics. We are better than that." I start laying out my plan for Zeke. I want him to go to the dorms as the initiates wake up and install cameras angled on Peter's bed. "If someone starts asking questions, which I am bargaining on, you should tell them that the people upstairs have had it with the cowardly displays that some of the initiates have shown up to now. Elaborate if you want. Just look directly at Peter as you talk. Make him realise that we are watching, ready to unleash hell the next time anything similar happens."

Zeke nods. "Are you alright though? I mean, if it had been someone I cared for-?

"I don't know what you mean," I interrupt him again, looking away. I can feel the blush creep up my neck into my cheeks as I lie to my best friend.

"Sure," Zeke responds, mocking me.

"I have to get back. Tris is staying over and I don't want her to wake up alone if she has a nightmare," I say as I start walking to the corridor. I am desperate to get away from where this conversation is heading. And I want to see Tris again. I need to make sure she is okay.

"You are whipped, dude. Unequivocally so _. The mighty Four has a weakness!"_ The last part of his speech he yells out making his words echo in the empty corridor.

"You tell anyone else, Ezekiel, and _you_ will have hell to pay". I use his full name hoping that it will intimidate him to silence. But it proves rather ineffective.

"And you are having sleepovers already? Does she snore?" He nudges me with his shoulder then gets serious. "I hate it when chicks snore. Or drool. So un-ladylike."

"Well, Dauntless is full of _ladies_. Especially ones who need their beauty sleep."

"Hey, better play nice, Four. I am the one helping you." Zeke takes a right back to his room. He stops, turns and looks me straight in the eyes. "How should I wear my hair?"

I just shake my head before continuing in to the dimly lit darkness that will lead me back to _her_.

I feel better. Now I can breathe. Maybe even relax a little.

 **P/B**

I head for the bathroom when the sun's first rays peek through my window. At the door I glance back at my bed. Tris is still asleep. She looks peaceful. Bruised but peaceful.

I shower more quickly than usual, anxious for word from Zeke. And, to be honest, to get back to Tris. I don't even dry my hair in the bathroom. I just grab a towel and quietly open the door. Tris is standing in front of my mirror, eyeing the results of her beating.

"Hi," she says in a tight voice.

I walk up to her and carefully touch her cheek. "Not bad. How's your head?"

"Fine." Her answer came a bit too quick. I know she is lying. I study her for a bit longer then lower my hand to where she was kicked.

"And your side?"

"Only hurts when I breathe."

I smile at her remark. Her spunk is still there. "Not much you can do about that."

"Peter would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing."

"Well, I would go only if there was cake." This remark makes her laugh. _And I would have to hand every single piece over to Zeke_. I smile at this thought. Then I notice that she put her hand over mine. Her laughter must have caused her some pain. I slide my hand out from under hers not wanting to cause her any more pain. The action makes my hand and heart feel empty. _Get moving_ , I tell myself, not wanting to betray my emotions to her.

I lead the way to the dining hall. Just outside of it I turn. "I'll go in first. See you soon, Tris." Then I walk to where I see Zeke is sitting. He looks at me with a serious expression. Then he mutters one glorious word.

"Done."


End file.
